Perfect Love?
by Sharee T
Summary: This story is about what would happen if Alice came to Bella's house a little later in New Moon. And Bella and Jake took their relationship to another level. But what happens when Edward comes back to claim his perfect love.
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing and that's something no one wants to hear." Jake laughed his throaty laugh in my ear and I looked into his dark eyes, I wondered if I should cross this line. Would I lose my friend, my sunshine when everything was dark? Could I bear to live without him if things didn't work out? Would he even accept me in my current damaged state? So many questions, yet time was running out. I knew he wouldn't wait forever, he needed these blurry lines cleared up just as much as I did. But how could I clear them up when I was so torn? I knew Ed..., uh, HE wasn't going to come back and even if he did things would never be the same because Jacob put me together when I was broken. I needed Jacob in my life, he was my life support when I felt that my life was over. So couldn't I just give him all that I had left of me, even though there wasn't much? I knew he would take whatever I could give, and then maybe each day I would get a little better and give a little more. So I decided right at that moment, as I leaned over the seat to touch his beautiful russet face, that I was strong enough to cross that thin blurry line because of him.

"What's up Bells, why are you acting so weird?"

I wasn't sure if I should just kiss him suddenly or if we should talk about it but I knew my Jacob and it wouldn't really matter to him. So I ran my hand down the side of his face. Then I grabbed his waist to pull him closer, so he could kind of get the idea where I was going with all this weirdness.

"I kind of...um...love you Jake." And suddenly I pressed my lips to his before he could say anything. Before long I felt his warm arms wrap around me and I knew this is where I wanted to be, where I needed to be. Only Jake was able to bring me back when everyone else failed. We pulled away but continued to stare into each others eyes.

"So what does this mean," Jake asked. "Well I hadn't really thought that far but I hope it's the start of something good. You mean a lot to me Jake."

"Wow Bells, I can't believe this happened. I mean this is exactly what I wanted, but I swore I would have to break you down some more with my charm or save your life a few more times."

I laughed, "Well you're probably still going to have to save my life, you know how clumsy I am, but seriously does this change things?"

"Well...yea it does, but in a good way," he said. "We'll just act the same towards each other but throw in some making out."

I trusted him so much that this made all the worries for our future go away. I actually looked forward to our time together as a couple. So many new things appeared in my future with Jacob that weren't there with Edw..., ugh I had to grab my chest. Why does his name cut through me so deep? "Are you ok?" Jake asked. "Yea, just a little chest pain, I'm fine."

"Soooo should we like tell Charlie and my dad and go on dates and stuff like that? I'm sorry I'm not really good at stuff like this, I don't have much experience but I'll learn and then this won't be so..."

"Jake, stop! You're rambling and making this awkward. Let's just go in the house and watch some tv."

"Sounds good." Then he leaned over and gave me a light peck on the lips. "I could get used to this" he said. So could I, I thought. We walked into my house holding hands and I could see Charlie. He obviously had been staring out the window for some time and now he was running to look busy. "Did you see your dad?" I chuckled, "Yea, he's probably jumping for joy right now."

As we entered the house Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table trying to look occupied. "Oh, hey kids. What are you guys up to?"

"Dad, we saw you, but we're just going to go watch some tv."

"Ok, have fun, I was just about to head over to Billy's. I'll tell him you're here Jake. You guys want some pizza or something?" he said as he walked towards the door.

"No, we're fine dad thanks."

"Ok, I like you Jake but not too late."

"Sure thing" Jake replied. When Charlie left we went to the couch and I laid my head on his firm yet soft body. It felt so safe and warm, like this is where I belonged. I asked Jake if he wanted something to eat, "I told my dad no so he would hurry up and leave, it was way to awkward for me."

"Yea, me too but no I'm fine. I don't want to do anything that would make you stop laying on my chest right now. Maybe in a few days." I laughed and leaned my head up, as he leaned his down, for a soft but passionate kiss. We watched movies and mindless shows until it was time for Jake to leave. I walked him to the door and we said we would see each other tomorrow.

"I'll miss you Jake."

"I'll miss you too but its only a few hours and I'll dream about you like I do every night." I kissed him, we said I love you's, and shut the door. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas. As I walked toward the bathroom I thought I saw something flash by my window. I walked over to look out the window. Maybe it was Jake, but I didn't see anything. It was probably lightening, oh great a thunder storm. As if I didn't have enough trouble sleeping. I continued to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. When I was done I jumped into bed and thought about how Edw...ugh...what's his face, used to sneak in my room. I wonder if Jake would start doing that as time went on? Probably. As I started to drift off I looked at the full length mirror across my room and I saw a face. A face that looked just like Alice. But it couldn't be Alice. They left me without a trace or second thought. I jumped up and ran to the window but no one was there. My heart was racing. What had just happened? Was it a dream or hallucination? I wasn't asleep so it couldn't have been a dream. Right? I thought only crazy people had hallucinations. Right? I don't know what it was I saw but it definitely couldn't have been Alice. Right...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked back to my bed and sat down. What was happening to me? Just when I thought I was over the Cullens this happens. Did it mean something? Was I moving to fast with Jacob? But what do I owe them! He said he didn't want me, that I didn't belong in "his world." Wait, why am I even analyzing this, it was probably nothing. I decided to lay back down and think about Jake. He deserved my thoughts and dreams now. As I drifted off to sleep I thought about La Push and how I loved the salty smell and crashing waves. That was the last thing I thought about before I drifted off to sleep.

I was sitting on me and Jake's piece of drift wood in La Push beach. The sun was beginning to set and surprisingly it wasn't raining. I should be expecting my Jake to come through the thick woods any minute now. I got up and walked along the shore, it reminded me of when I came to La Push with Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Eric. It was so cute how easily Jake gave up tribal secrets for a few flirty gestures. I giggled a little at the thought. Just then I saw movement in the shadows of the forest, finally Jacob was here. I jogged towards the opening of the trail and saw someone walking through the trees. It was my Jacob, I started to jog a little quicker and when I reached his warm russet skin I felt nothing but bliss. Then he looked down at me and said "Hello my love, I've missed you terribly." This wasn't Jake's voice, it was his, it was Edwards. I looked up and saw those golden eyes, the warm skin that surrounded me was now cold granite. I jumped back, how could this be, where was Jake? He reached out his arms to me but I ran, I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't enough. He was in front of me before I could blink my teary eyes. "What do you want Edward?" I said through sobs. "You left me, what happened to 'it'll be as if I never existed.'" He touched my face and I shuddered against his stone skin. "My love..."

I woke up to my own screams as usual, "oh thank God, it was only a dream." Or a nightmare might describe it better. I needed to gather myself, I was slipping back into that dark hole. That place where it hurt too much to fully exist. I knew I needed my sun. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was 8:39, why was I up this early on a Saturday? Well there was no way I was going back to sleep after what had just happened, I decided to take a shower. I got my robe and walked across the hall to the bathroom. I glanced at Charlie's room before I went into the shower and his door was open. I could tell no one was in there and I didn't hear the tv or any movement downstairs. He must've went to the station early. I went into the bathroom and started the shower. I grabbed my shampoo and lathered it in my hair, I might as well take my time, Jake probably wouldn't be awake for another couple hours. I let the high temperature of the shower bring me to my comfort zone, it reminded me of Jake. I finished in the shower and got out. I wrapped myself in my robe and went in front of the mirror to blow dry my hair. When I was done I saw that it was a little after 10. I decided to call Jake now so that while I waited for him I could get dressed. Billy answered, "hey Billy, is Jake there?"

"Good morning Bella, Jacob is right here, he's been waiting for your call all morning."

"DAD, WHAT IS YOUR...JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE" I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Jake grabbing the phone.

"Hey Bells, don't pay this old man any mind, I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Haha, ok Jake, whatever you say. So since you're so well rested do you want to come over?"

"Of course, I'll be there soon. I'm leaving now."

We said goodbye and I went back upstairs to get dressed. I put on my usual, some dark blue jeans with a long sleeved purple top. I really wanted to go to the beach today and it would probably be cold by the shore. I went downstairs to sit on the couch and I realized I hadn't eaten breakfast. I went to the kitchen to look through the cabinets but decided to wait for Jake. Just then the phone rang, I walked over and answered the phone. I heard a sigh then a familiar voice said, "you ARE alive, but how, Alice saw you...oh it doesn't matter because you're alive."I couldn't believe my ears. Was I still dreaming? Why was Edward calling me? My head began to spin and then there was a knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_

**_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or signed up for alerts. I really appreciate it and it inspires me to write even more. This was my first fanfiction so I was very nervous but you guys gave me so much confidence. I can't thank you enough. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. _**

Chapter 3

My mind was racing, what do I do? Jake knew I was here, Edward knew I answered the phone. I wanted to run, part of me knew I should just hang up the phone and answer the door but I needed to know why Edward was calling. He had been haunting my dreams and even my thoughts, I needed answers. Another knock at the door brought me back to the present moment. "JUST A SECOND" I yelled to Jake. "Edward...is this you, I mean...why are you...uh...why are you calling? Is this some kind of sick joke?" I could feel the hole in my heart ripping open again. The pain returned and this time it was much worse because he must still care about me. I soon realized that it was slightly easier to think he didn't care for me anymore. "Yes its Edward and of course this isn't a joke, Alice had a vision of you killing yourself and I couldn't bare not knowing if you were alive or dead." I couldn't think straight, all I knew was I needed to get off this phone. There would be issues waiting for me when I hung up but they seemed so small compared to the hurt I was facing if I stayed on this line. But why would she have a vision of me killing myself? I couldn't think about the details right now. If he cared that much then he would've came to see if I was alive. Not make a phone call. "Well, I'm alive. Goodbye." I slammed the phone down then ran to the door and flew into Jake's strong arms.

"Whoa, hey, looks like someone missed me."

"Oh Jake, you have no idea."

Immediately my open wound started to heal, but not fast enough. A few tears escaped my eyes and landed on Jake's shirt. As we pulled apart Jake looked in my eyes and saw the hurt. "Sweety, what's wrong, what happened?" I wanted to tell him so badly but that would expose just how damaged I really was. I wasn't sure if he would accept me this way, if he knew the reason I probably would never be the same is because I gave my all to someone and they left before I could get it back.

"I'm okay Jake, just a lot going on but its nothing to worry about."

I wiped my face hoping to wipe away the hurt behind the tears too. I guess it didn't work because I could still see the concern in Jake's eyes. "Bells, I'm here for you, no matter what it is. I'm your friend too, always remember that." How could I ever forget, it was because of his friendship that I am semi normal again. "I will, are you hungry because I am."

"Yea, I'm starving."

I went back to the kitchen hoping that Edward wouldn't call back. As I cooked breakfast for us I thought about everything and suddenly I remembered last night. When I saw Alice's face in the mirror, it was really her? It must've been her, she was seeing if I was alive. But why did she have a vision of me killing myself? What the hell was going on? I wanted answers but what if that opened up a door that I fought to nail shut? I finished cooking and brought it to the table. As we ate we talked about normal things but in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about last night and the phone call. Did he really still care? "BELLA, EARTH TO BELLA!" I must've zoned out, "Sorry Jake, what did you say?"

"Are you sure you're ok because I'm definitely the type of boyfriend that will listen."

I laughed, "I know you will but really I'm fine. Now what were you saying, you have my undivided attention."

"I was saying that I know you've been wanting to go the La Push, are you up for it today?"

"Yea, I would love that. Maybe you should invite the pack and Emily and Kim. It'll be fun."

Jacob thought that was a great idea and went to the backyard to phase and let everyone know. When he got back I was washing the dishes and he came over to help. "They said they'll be there."

"Ok, great." We finished cleaning and then left in the truck for La Push.

When we got there everyone was already there and Emily even brought some sandwiches with chips and soda. I wonder how much she spends on food every week. We walked towards the place where everyone was sitting. We were holding hands and when they saw us they jumped up and started whistling and hollering. It was so funny and I know I was beet red. Jake put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, "Don't pay any attention to these animals." I laughed and put my arm around his waist. "So it looks like you guys finally stopped all the B.S. and made it official," Quil said. Jake laughed, "Yea, we went down to the courthouse this morning. You're looking at the new Mrs. Black." Quil punched Jake in his arm and I thought I heard something crack but Jake just jumped up and tackled him. They rolled around throwing kicks and punches at each other until Emily yelled at them to cut it out. The rest of the day was filled with laughter and food and family. I could get used to this. Around late afternoon it started to rain so we ran to the truck shouting goodbyes and laughing hysterically. When we got in the truck we were soaked and we looked at each other and started laughing. I ran my hand through Jake's thick dark hair and stared into his beautiful eyes. He leaned over and started to kiss me soft at first, then it became more intense. I've never been kissed like this and I was loving every second of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer and tighter to him. We kissed for a long while but it felt like time had stopped and my only purpose in life was to be with Jake. When we finally came up for air Jacob pushed my hair behind my ear and said, "I love you Bells, more than any word could ever describe and more than you can possibly know. I am going to make sure I show you everyday that you are loved unconditionally." Tears began to pour out of my eyes, as if he unblocked something that was holding them in. I didn't know what to say, what could I say that could mirror what he had just said to me. I simply said, "I love you Jake," and kissed his perfect lips. We hugged for a while then made plans to shower and change and meet up later. I drove home happier than ever, I made the right choice. Jake could love me like no one else, I could love him. We would be happy, we fit into each others lives and he was able to bandage my wounds. It is because of him that I am alive again and no one deserved my love more than him. I pulled up to my house and parked. I felt like skipping up the walkway but I knew I would probably trip over air and fall. I had enough trouble walking regular, no need for added risk. I opened the door and headed straight for the bathroom, I stripped off my wet clothes and took a hot shower. I decided to let my hair air dry because I didn't think Jake and I were going out. I went to my room and put on a pair of light jeans with an orange t-shirt. As I was looking for a pair of socks in my drawer there was a knock at the front door. "HOLD ON A SEC JAKE." I put my socks on and ran downstairs but when I opened the door it wasn't my light, it was the person who put me in that dark hole.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added Perfect Love? to their alerts and favorites. It really makes my day when I see that. I appreciate it so much. Please review if you like the story, or don't like it. I love the feedback. Thanks again. Enjoy!_**

"Is this a bad time?" Edward said. Was he serious, a bad time? He asked it as if he was just a friendly neighbor who needed to borrow some milk. I could feel my bandages being ripped off and my heart began to stop. Why was he at my door? I stood there frozen, what do I say, what could I say? I probably should slam the door but my body wouldn't do as it was told. "Can we talk Bella? I know this is sudden and you probably don't want to see me right now but I really need to talk to you." I stared at him, I couldn't believe he was at my door and what could he possibly need to talk about. I knew I had to get myself together and make a decision. I could invite him in and talk but Jake would come and see him in the house, he would probably smell him first though and that would be ugly. Option two was to meet with him later and try to hide it from Jake, which would be too hard because even if Edward left Jake would still smell that he was here. And option three was to tell Edward to leave and never call or come to my house again. I was so confused but I needed to make a decision and fast because Jake would be here any minute. "Edward now isn't a good time, I'll give you a call later and we can meet somewhere." There was so much more I wanted to say. Seeing his face brought back memories, both good and bad. He stood there with his perfect face and looked at me the way he used to. He had to leave soon because my emotions were so unpredictable right now. Telling him I would call later was the best choice I could come up with at the time. I was able to think about what I wanted to do and tell Jake, then I would go from there. But what I did know was that I had to tell Jake, it wouldn't be fair to leave him in the dark about everything.

"Fair enough, I'll be waiting for your call," he said before he turned and walked away.

I shut the door and walked to the couch to sit down. I couldn't believe what was happening, this was beginning to be too much to handle. Now I needed to figure out how I would tell Jacob about everything that has happened and I needed to do it fast. Just then my door slammed open and Jake came running through. "BELLA, BELLA WHERE ARE YOU!" I jumped off the couch and ran to the door, "I'm right here Jake." He ran over to me, "Are you okay Bella?" He grabbed my face and hugged me, "I'm fine Jake." Suddenly he was carrying me out of the house, "JAKE, WHAT ARE DOING?"

"I can smell a vampire, I need to get you out of here."

"No Jake, there's no vampire. Let's go back to the house and I'll explain everything."

"EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? I CAN SMELL A VAMPIRE BELLA"

I tried to ease my way towards the ground so he could get the hint that I wanted him to put me down, but his huge arms didn't budge.

"Jake please calm down, there was a vampire here but I need to talk to you. Just put me down and we can go in the house and talk." I could see the hesitation in his eyes, but his arms relaxed and he put me down. He was still trembling a little so I grabbed his hand as we walked back towards the house. My attempt at calming him didn't work. It seemed that the closer we got to the house the more he began to tremble. I stopped walking and looked at him. "Jake, you are making me nervous. I can feel your body trembling more and more as we go to the house. What is wrong?"

"I'm trying to control it Bella but it's a little hard when I can smell that my natural enemy was in that house and I don't know why or what's going on right now."

"I understand that Jake, but don't you trust me? I would never put you in harms way."

"I do trust you, but I don't trust them, I can't help that my instincts are telling me to protect myself."

"Ok Jake, do you want to go somewhere else and talk? We can go to the park and sit so you'll have a clearer head?"

"Yea, I think that will be better."

We jumped in my truck and drove to the local park. It was drizzling a little but nothing outside the ordinary for Forks so we decided to find a bench and talk there.

"Ok Bella, what is going on?"

"Jake, I love you, more than I can even imagine possible after what happened with Edward. But Edward left me without any real explanation or closure."

"What are you getting at Bella? So you want to be with Edward? Just get it out and over with?"

"JAKE! Let me finish before you jump to conclusions. I don't want to be with Edward, all I'm saying is that we didn't have a clean break up and well...he came to my house and said he needed to talk to me about something and I want to know what it is that he has to say."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME BELLA? You want to know what he has to say? Did he listen to what you had to say when he left you crying and begging in the woods? I can see EXACTLY how he left you through Sam, and it doesn't look like he gave you any room for arguments."

His words cut through me. I understand what I was telling him was hard but I had enough to deal with. I didn't need to be reminded of one of my darkest moments. I stood up and walked towards the truck. I just needed to hold my tears in until I got home, or away from Jake, whichever came first. "BELLA! Where are you going? You said you wanted to talk, now that I am throwing some truth at you, you want to leave? Where was he when the red head came back for you?" I didn't say a word. He was kind of right, he did leave me without even checking if I was safe. But if I said a word or showed any emotion, I knew the tears would start flowing and then there would be no stopping them. We didn't park far from the bench we were sitting at so I only had a short way to keep this wall up. "Bella, don't leave. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm a jerk, please listen to me. I'm sorry." I turned around and looked into those eyes that I loved so much. Then my own eyes betrayed me and tears began to pour out. Jake took two long strides and wrapped me in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry sweety, I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just...I just got so angry and...scared." I pulled back a little and asked, "Scared? Why would you be scared Jake?"

"Because you are my everything and I need you too much. Edward leaving brought you to me, I don't want his coming back to be the reason I lose you."

Hearing Jacob say this made my heart ache and flutter at the same time. I was happy that I meant so much to him and I was needed. But it hurt so much to hear that Jake thought my love for him was conditional. Sure I had loved Edward tremendously, more than me or anyone else thought possible. At one point in my life I couldn't imagine my life without Edward, he was my reason for living. Then Edward left and Jake came into my life. He opened my eyes to a whole new life. I was able to heal because of Jake. Yes my wound from Edward was still there, but I was healing. One day I would be completely healed and I knew it would be because of him. "Jake I don't want you to feel insecure about this. I just need to do this. I know you probably don't understand but its something I have to do."

"Your right Bella, I don't understand and I think its stupid and dangerous."

"Dangerous? He would never hurt me."

"Yea, haven't we both heard that before." He turned around and ran towards the trees, he disappeared within seconds. I couldn't believe what was happening. I could be messing everything up with Jacob for no reason other than I needed to see Edward. I had no idea what he was going to say, he could be telling me that he found a girlfriend that he loves and we should be friends. Wait, why do I care if he has a girlfriend? I am really starting to lose it, Edward was my past and Jake is my future. I need to focus on that. I decided to leave the park and go home to call Edward. There was no point in trying to fix things with Jacob until after I met with him. Jake still wouldn't understand and it would be the same argument as before. I jumped in my truck and raced towards the unknown. I pulled up to my house and sat there for a while. I knew this was what I wanted but at what cost. I wasn't sure how I really felt about Edward, what if I was setting myself up to get hurt. But there was no turning back so I took a deep breath and got out the car to make the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**_I am terribly sorry that it took so long to upload Chapter 5. I'll really try to have Chapter 6 up soon. I've been very busy and I apologize. I hope you guys enjoy and once again thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. I appreciate it and I definately motivates me. _**

Chapter 5

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that just a few months ago would make my heart race with excitement. Now it raced with terror. My hands were sweaty and I knew if I could look in a mirror I would see that the little bit of color I did have, was gone from my face. The phone rang once and he answered. "I'm so happy you called Bella."

"Uh, hey Edward. I was just calling to let you know I can meet you at the diner that's in town if that's ok with you."

"That's perfect, what time?"

"I can come now, or whatever time is good for you."

"Now is wonderful, so I'll see you there."

I said ok then hung up. I contemplated changing my clothes but decided against it because if Jake saw that I changed it might be worse. So I walked back to my truck and drove to the diner.

It was right in town so it didn't take me long but when I pulled up I realized it might have been a bad choice of places. Forks was a small town and I knew there would be whispers all over town about this meeting. I still got out of the truck and walked towards the door until I felt a gush of wind and he was there. "Hello Bella." I jumped backwards and tripped on the curb. With one swift movement he gently grabbed my waist and steadied me by pulling me close to his chest. I breathed in his familiar sweet smell and my world began to spin. I leaned in a little closer without realizing it and then he pulled back slightly. I snapped out of it immediately. "Shall we go inside?" He said as he extended his arm towards the door, "After you."

We sat at a booth and it became clear that this would be extremely awkward.

"So I see much hasn't changed regarding your clumsiness."

I couldn't help but laugh, "No but I doubt that will ever change." He smiled the way I used to love so much and it was at that moment that I knew this was a bad idea because I still loved him. Seeing that smile made me miss him terribly, so terribly that the wound that Jake worked so hard to mend, opened right up with ease. I put my head down because I wasn't sure if my pain was all over my face or not. "Are you okay Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why did you want to meet?"

"Well I'll get right to the point. When I left, I left everyone, including my family. It was the hardest thing for me to do. Not only did I desert the family I've known for decades but I left behind my soul mate. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time but I was wrong to make that decision for you. I felt as if my love for you was endangering your life. I know how it feels to have someone make a life changing decision on your behalf and I don't want to do that to you."

I don't think I was breathing anymore so I reminded myself to take a breath so that I wouldn't pass out. I took a long and deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind, "So what are you saying Edward? And what has changed since you left, am I not in danger anymore?" The waitress walked over and asked for our orders. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going so I just ordered a cup of coffee. Plus I didn't have much of an appetite. Edward didn't order anything, but I figured that already. When she walked away he continued. "My coming back hasn't changed the fact that our relationship is dangerous and I blame myself for that. When I left all I wanted for you was a normal healthy life. I didn't want you to have to worry about vampires killing you every second of your life."

"I never worried about vampires killing me every second of my life, all I cared about was you. I would've faced a thousands deaths if I had to, as long as you were by my side it didn't matter. But you leaving was worse than a thousand deaths."

"I am so sorry Bella, I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"Look Edward, danger follows me everywhere. So should I run away from everyone that I love and that loves me?"

"No, I was wrong and I know I hurt you but why would you jump off that cliff? And why couldn't Alice see you anymore? Why would you attempt to kill yourself? And what happened after you jumped?"

"Ok, slow down for a second. I didn't try to kill myself, I was cliff jumping. The water was a little rough and Jake had to pull me out of the water."

"Jake? Jacob Black?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because Alice never saw him pull you out of the water, she only saw you jump then you were gone so she thought you died."

"Well I'm alive and well, for now." Victoria's face flashed through my mind.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I wasn't sure how much I should tell him about my life, I didn't even know what was really going on between us. I didn't want him to stay because he felt like he had to protect me.

"I wonder why she couldn't see you when were with Jacob?"

"I don't know, but why does it matter? Why is she even paying attention to my life?"

"She grew close to you, she can't help it."

I sat there silently for a minute. My anger began to grow as I thought about how they pretended to care. "Well I'm sorry that my life is intruding on yours. I'll try to keep my life simple so it won't bother you." I got up from the table and walked towards the doors. "Bella, no I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...look I'm sorry." We reached the parking lot and he grabbed my arm. "Bella please stop. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yea, that line sounds pretty familiar to me Edward." I yanked my arm from his grasp. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Are you serious? Protect me? By leaving me here to defend myself from a crazed vampire looking to avenge her lover that YOU killed. Yea, that's a great protection strategy. If it weren't for Jake I'd be dead right now." I put the key in my truck door to unlock it but Edward stopped me. I looked at him and saw a look I had only seen once before.

"Victoria is here?" He said it with such hatred, he spit the words out as if he couldn't bear to have them on his tongue.

"Yes, I have to leave Edward." I opened the truck door and jumped in.

"I didn't know Victoria was here, Alice never saw anything. Bella I'm terribly sorry...I didn't know. I don't even know what to say right now."

I started the truck, said "Goodbye Edward," and pulled off. I needed to get away and fast. I couldn't go to Jake, I still had to figure out how I was going to handle that situation. He probably hated me right now. How could I blame him? I was wrong but there was something about Edward that I couldn't deny, even if he denied me.

I pulled up to my house and just sat in the truck for a second. I still had no idea what was going on with Edward. I went there for closure and I got none. I took a deep breath and got out. I opened the front door and heard my dad talking to someone in the living room. "Bella, we're in here." We're? Who was we?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**_

**_Thanks again to all the readers and to everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys like the story and please don't forget to write a review. It lets me know how you guys feel about the story. Thanks and enjoy!_**

**Chapter 6**

My head started to spin, time slowed down. I had no idea what waited for me in the living room so there was no way to prepare or brace myself. If it was Jacob then I knew he would be upset but he would want answers as well. But what could I say? _Umm, I know I said that I went to see Edward for closure but I didn't really get any closure. But what I did get was a reality check that I'm still deeply in love with him. Sorry hun! _I didn't want to lie to Jake because I really do love him and I honestly feel that he is better for me. I just wish my heart would realize that too.

But what if it was Edward? I only just realized that I'm still madly in love with him. I needed time to sort everything out. What did I get myself into? It was times like these that I wished I could just hop on a plane to Florida and cry on my mother's shoulder. I decided to suck it up, walk into that living room like I didn't have a care in the world and deal with whatever problem was facing me.

It seemed like it took me 5 hours to walk the short distance to the living room, but when I got there I saw my dad sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. Then I looked down at the sofa and a strong russet brown face turned to look at me. Part of me was relieved because even through everything that was happening, Jake could still make everything okay with one look. But we had some problems to sort out so I couldn't let him see how my stomach fluttered just for him. Partly because he was my light, partly because it was hard to face him when I knew that I still loved his natural enemy.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

"You tell me."

This made me shudder. What could I say? I've never been a good liar so that was out of the question. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad get up. I guess he could sense the tension in the room, I sure did. Charlie was next to speak, "Well, I'll leave you kids alone. It was nice talking to you Jake. Bells I'm going to head up to bed." I didn't take my eyes off Jake, "Ok dad." Charlie walked upstairs and I heard his bedroom door close, then Jake stood up. "So what happened Bella?" I told myself not to lie because it would only make it worse. "Nothing really. We went to the diner in town and talked then I left."

"Don't start Bella, I'm really not in the mood for the games. Did you get your closure?"

"No, not really because we hardly talked, I got so angry that I stormed out."

"So what are you saying? That you need to see him again?"

"I don't know what I need Jake. But I do know that I don't want to fight with you, I love you." This wasn't lying, I really do love him. I just love Edward too. He walked closer to me and I could see his face change. It was no longer him versus me. I was glad for that. "I don't want to fight either Bells. This is just hard for me, I mean I can't read your mind so I don't know what's really going on." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I know Jake, but just know that I love you and that's what matters."

"Your right Bells, that's all that matters to me."

He closed the small space between us and wrapped his arms tightly around me. It was wonderful, especially after all that happened at the diner. I pulled back gently and looked up into those beautiful eyes. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. It was perfect. He unwrapped me and I was kind of disappointed. I could have stayed in his arms forever. He lifted his arm over his head and smelled his arm pits. I laughed and so did he. "I've been running in the woods since you left, I think I should go get in the shower."

"Yea, that might be a good idea. But will you come back?"

"Umm, your dad is a cop and its late. He might shoot me for knocking on the door at this hour."

I couldn't hold in my laugh. Charlie had so many people scared of him, I thought he was more bark then bite but then again he never needed to bite. "Or you could just climb into my window, like you did that time when you wanted me to figure out you were a werewolf." A smile spread across his face. "Your right Bells. Ok let me hurry so I can get back to you." He kissed me goodbye and left.

I walked upstairs and got into the shower. I let the warm water run over my tense body. So much had happened within the last few days. I needed some time to not focus on the drama of my life. I couldn't wait for Jake to get back so we could lay in bed, watch some movies, and just forget about everything and be normal teenagers. I got out the shower, even though I could've stayed a lot longer. I didn't know how long Jake would be. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to my bedroom. I looked around my room for my slippers but couldn't find them. I walked over to my closet and searched through the mess. As I was looking I heard someone come into my room through the window. "Hey Jake, I'm not dressed yet but don't get any ideas." Then I heard a voice. A soft, sweet voice that would have made my day if I heard it some other day. "Sorry to disappoint you." I turned around and there stood Edward. I pulled my towel a little tighter.

"Were you expecting Jacob Black to enter your room through the window?"

I stood frozen, what do I say? I couldn't hurt him. I realized after I left the diner that I failed to tell him about Jake and I. I didn't purposely leave it out of the conversation, I was just so selfish with my own feelings that I completely forgot to mention that I was in a relationship now.

"Bella, answer me." I could hear the hurt and the anger in his voice. I didn't want to add to it, but I couldn't deny Jake. I just wanted to close my eyes and disappear. "Yes, I was expecting him."

"Are you and Jacob in a relationship now?"

"Yes."

"Well I will leave you alone now and you don't have to worry about my interfering in your life anymore. Now that I know that Victoria is a threat I will stick around until you are safe then leave. But I will protect you from a distance I promise."

"No Edward, I'm sorry...I mean...I'm sorry that I'm hurting you. But you left me and Jake was there to help me through that." He just stared at me, then he finally spoke.

"Do you love him?"

I put my head down. "Yes."

"Well I won't hold you up any longer." He turned to leave.

I ran towards him, "But I love you too Edward, please don't walk out on me again." I said the last part on purpose. I knew it would hit a nerve with him. He turned around, then right at that moment Jake jumped through the window.

"Our love is all that matters right Bella?"


End file.
